


(Your head) on my heart

by RossKL



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: They don’t own a pet, but Steve likes to think of Tony as a particularly affectionate cat.Written for POTS Stony Stocking, for the prompt: Tony likes to rub his face and head on Steve like a lil cat.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	(Your head) on my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5bluetriangles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [5bluetriangles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



Steve is woken up by something brushing and tickling his stomach.

Years ago, his first reaction would have been to tense up, instincts making him lose his sleepy haze before he even registered it.

Now, though, he doesn’t even open his eyes to know what woke him up – or rather, _who_. Instead, he sighs happily and brings his arm around the weight on top of him.

Tony has a habit of rubbing his face and head all over Steve.

He does it if he wakes up in the middle of the night in order to fall asleep again, he does it when he comes to bed after wrapping things up in the workshop and Steve is already asleep, he does it when they settle on the couch to stream one of the movies from Tony’s film library.

They don’t own a pet, but Steve likes to think of Tony as a particularly affectionate cat. The way Tony keeps trying to bury himself into Steve makes him a hundred percent worthy of that title.

Emboldened by Steve’s hold, Tony moves from his stomach towards Steve’s chest. He sighs and rolls his head left and right in order to find the best sleeping position, inching up with every movement, and doesn’t stop until he reaches Steve’s armpit and snuggles himself there.

Tony sighs in contentment, his body losing some of the tension. One hand is on Steve’s side, bringing him closer, and the other finds Steve’s arm and maneuvers it, until it rests underneath Tony like a pillow.

He’s ready to sleep.

Steve smiles. He always worries about Tony not getting enough sleep. They’re not that young anymore, so every minute Tony spends asleep counts as a victory for Steve.

Steve brings his free arm around Tony and runs his fingers through his hair, eliciting a soft moan from the man curled up next to him.

Steve’s rarely been more content in his life.

“I love you,” Steve whispers, voice thick with sleep and affection.

“I love you more, muffin,” Tony whispers back. He rubs his face in Steve’s armpit, careful not to dislodge Steve’s hand from his hair, and sighs deeper, letting more of the tension go.

Steve can’t even muster up energy to laugh at the nickname, because Tony’s said it in such a soft tone that Steve’s heart flutters.

_God, he loves this man._

“Go to sleep, love. I’ll be here when you wake up,” Steve whispers, his hand never stopping caressing Tony’s hair.

Tony hums in reply, his breath already evening out.

There is nowhere Steve would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Happy belated holidays!


End file.
